


It's Such A Feeling

by MiniNephthys



Series: Infinite Apology Loop [3]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are you doing?  Practicing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Such A Feeling

_"I just... wasn't expecting that."_

 _Issei raised an eyebrow and lifted their joined hands. "Just this?"_  


* * *

  
It was always hands, with Issei. He made any excuse to take Lancer's hand when he was leading him somewhere, even when Lancer knew very well where they were going. He held his hand as reassurance, squeezed it when he felt he needed more...

...and apparently, that fixation was the same even in these unusual circumstances. Lancer stared at where Issei had pulled his hand close to his face. "What are you-"

He cut himself off as Issei's tongue darted out from between his lips. He licked the top of one of Lancer's fingers lightly, then turned his head to better be able to draw his tongue over the full length of it over and over again until the whole thing was wet.

"What are you doing?" Lancer's voice came out more hoarsely than he would have liked.

Issei flashed him a smile that might have seemed wicked on anyone but his gentle Master. "Practicing."

Practicing? But what could that possibly be practice for? He surely couldn't mean... that... Despite the way he had his eyes just as he swirled around the tip, an concentrating expression closer to pleasure than any other single emotion on his face, he could not possibly mean anything like that.

His Master had something for Lancer's hands. Lancer was rapidly getting something similar for Issei's tongue, only he suspected that his hands didn't make Issei more aroused most of the time. So, not that similar.

He could still feel his tongue working when Issei sucked the tip into his mouth, although he had to pause every time he wanted to go further. Careful not to scratch him with his teeth, he did go further, and further until his lips were almost just above his knuckles.

Lancer had a feeling that his face was bright red. "Ah..." It had been meant to be an interjection getting Issei's attention. It came out resembling a whimper. In his defense, anyone would do the same with Issei sucking hard on any part of them, even something as unresponsive as a finger.

He didn't realize until Issei drew off of him and answered, "All right," that he had murmured, "please."

He could not possibly mean what he was thinking of. Lancer kept repeating this to himself as he let Issei get the rest of his clothes off and as he started stroking him. After that, even if it was not patently obvious what he meant by the fact that he was licking the tip of his erection, he wouldn't have been able to think anything in that moment due to his brain momentarily stuttering, overwhelmed by pure sensation.

Issei repeated his earlier process almost to a letter, with that same pleased expression. All of Lancer's protests that this was nothing a Master should be doing for their Servant came out as gasps and moans instead. Issei didn't seem inclined to tease him about them, nor to complain when Lancer's hand mysteriously found its way into his hair. For that, he was grateful.

He couldn't properly see what Issei was doing from this angle, but he could feel it more acutely than before, the slightest touch of lips and tongue sending shudders through him. It was rarely slight, certainly not now. Want flooded him, and he would have been ashamed of wanting something so far from what a knight should seek if his Master hadn't clearly been fine with it.

It was difficult to imagine him moaning around him, wearing that expression of need twined with ecstasy, and not being more than fine with this.

He meant to give some kind of warning other than the sudden tensing and untensing of his fingers in Issei's hair, but didn't manage to. Issei pulled back just quickly enough that a small part of it spilled down his chin. He swallowed visibly.

Had he really just-?! As soon as Lancer recovered, he stammered out something incomprehensible meant to be an apology, and began to frantically wipe off Issei's chin.

Issei smiled brightly, catching Lancer's wrist in a gentle hold. "I liked doing that with you, you know. I don't think that there's any reason to be sorry for making me so happy."

Lancer stared for a moment, dumbfounded, before returning the smile just a tiny bit. "I... suppose that's true."  


* * *

  
 _He hesitated a moment or two before reaching over and taking Issei's hand again with an awkward smile._


End file.
